Les sentiments d'une aubergine
by Encre.invisible
Summary: Nous étions ennemies. Sur le chemin de la guerre on s'est rencontré. Tu m'as remis sur le droit chemin. Je te dois tout. Premier OS. Gaara X Oc. Venez lire !


Fan-fiction Naruto.

Titre : Les sentiments d'une aubergine.

Paring : Gaara X Oc.

Genres : Romance.

Disclaimer : Nasu est un personnage de ma propre imagination, mais les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiens pas, ils sont au fabuleux Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

C'est mon premier OS sur le Fandom de Naruto Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **A** jamais condamnée à te regarder que comme mon supérieur;  
 **M** a mort que tu ma refuser quand nous nous sommes combattu;  
 **O** ublier qu'étaient les sentiments que tu as su me donner;  
 **U** ltrason dans mon âme j'ai ressenti ce jour-là;  
 **R** espect à jamais tu auras et plus qu'une amie je voudrais être.

Je repose mon stylo. Exprimer mes sentiments via l'écriture était apaisant. Mon cœur est lourd, il fallait que je me confie.

J'ai écrit une part de mon histoire sur cette feuille, de ta rencontre. Tu ma redonner vie et changer ma façon de voir le monde.

Je ne regrette en rien notre combat, même si, je le savais dès que je t'ai vu, je pourrais perdre la vie.

J'étais dans le mauvais camp, je le reconnais. Mais, les convictions que je défendais alors n'étaient-elles pas valable ?

Nous n'étions pas des ninjas dans ma famille. Nous étions que de simples civiles. Je méprisais les ninjas. Je me méprisais car, je ne voulais pas l'avouer à ma famille, je crois que j'étais déjà prêt disposer à malaxer mon chakra. Je me suis tus, je n'aspirais à pas devenirs ninja. Alors j'ai ignorée se pouvoir qui grandissait lentement en moi.

Et puis c'est arrivé : la guerre.

Elle m'a tout pris, mon village, mes amis et ce que j'avais de plus cher : ma famille.

Je vous ai tout haï. C'était de la faute des ninjas et de leur perpétuelle guerre de pouvoir si j'avais perdu ma famille.

Je n'avais que huit ans à l'époque.

Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais la seule survivante j'ai littéralement explosé.

Ma haine est montée en moi et ce fut le déclic.

Je me suis transformée en cette chose monstrueuse qui avait la fourrure d'une teinte aubergine et des griffes émeraude.

J'étais bien consciente. J'avais peur, je tremblais.

Comment en étais-je arrivée là ?

J'ai fui, pendant je ne sais combien de temps avec cette haine en mon sein qui me dévoraient.

Je voulais faire payer pour ce que vous m'aviez pris. Quitte à répandre le sang.

L'Akatsuki ma alors trouver.

Au début je n'étais pas enchanté de cohabiter avec des ninjas même s'ils sembleraient que ce soit des fugitifs. Leur but de paix imposer par la force me paraissait louable.

Ils mon entraîner, un entraînement intensif, pour développer cette créature hideuse. Voyant en moi une bête assoiffer de vengeance. Je ne jurais que par sa il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Un pion facile à manipuler.

À cette époque je devais avoir plus de quatorze ans. J'étais inconnu aux bataillons, officiellement je ne fessais pas partie de leur groupe.

Je ne faisais confiance à personne, je voulais compter que sur moi-même. Ma haine était toujours aussi tenace, et elle ne fit que grandir quand j'appris la disparition au compte goutte des membres car j'avais fini par me donner corps et âme dans le but de l'organisation, je prenais sa très à cœur.

La Quantième Grande Guerre Ninja arriva enfin, c'est là-bas que l'on se rencontra.

 **Flash Back**

 _Des corps, il y en avait partout. Des ninjas de cette foutue alliance jonchaient le sol. Les clones de Zetsu blanc ont des angles anormaux à leurs membres. Tout c'est cadavre montre la brutalité des combats._

 _Mes sandales sont imbibées de sang. Autour de moi les plaine désertique. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais planter ici,_ _le sang a dû me fait tourner la tête, j'en suis désorientée._

 _Je marche, tuant mes ennemis qui se mette sur mon passage, je suis de près la quatrième division._

 _À mes pieds un bandeau frontal. Alliance Shinobi. C'est pathétique. Pourtant, la couleur du bandeau en lui-même est jolie. Aubergine. Je le prends en main. Perdu dans mes penser. J'aime tellement cette couleur._

 ** _\- Tu ne devrais pas rester en arrière._**

 _Je me retourne, un ninja est poster dans l'ombre des grandes colonnes de roche rouge de ce désert aride._

 _Les échos du combat reprennent. La nuit va pourtant bientôt tomber._

 _Le Shinobi de l'ombre se dévoile. Une tignasse rouge apparue, des yeux vert d'eau m'observèrent attentivement._

 _ **\- Tu fais partie de quelle division ? Pas de la mienne ça c'est sur** , poursuit-il d'un ton impassible._

 _On se fait face un moment._

 _ **\- On m'a rapporté** , commença-t-il, **la présence d'une bête humanoïde qui attaque les shinobis en dernière ligne, tu ne devrais pas rester derrière.**_

 ** _\- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle._**

 _Ces yeux se plissent._

 ** _\- Je repose ma question : de quelle division fais-tu partie ?  
_**

 ** _\- C'est plutôt toi qui ne devrais pas rester en arrière, qui sait la bête est peut-être proche !_**

 ** _\- Cette bestiole mauve va le regretter ! Prison des sables mouvants !_**

 _Le sable sous moi se dissout instantanément. J'esquive rapidement les tentacules de sable qui cherche à m'attraper les pieds._

 _Je me perche en haut des colonnes de roche._

 ** _\- Shuriken de sable !_**

 _Il ne va jamais cesser !_

 _ **\- Abruti de ninja** , marmonnais-je._

 _J'atterris sur une colonne adjacente. Je regardai en bah mais le shinobi n'était plus là._

 _Je me retournai pour aller voir ce dont il en était quand il apparut devant moi._

 _Surprise je t'entai de mettre de la distance entre nous pour manœuvrer, mais il m'attrapa la cheville._

 _Il était plus rapide que moi !_

 ** _\- Alors, où est la bête assoiffer de sang qui s'en prend lâchement aux dernières lignes ?_**

 _Son tond est froid, il me ferrait presque peur._

 _Sa prise se ressaiera sur ma cheville._

 ** _\- Enfoirer, enfoirer de ninja ! Je vous hais ! Je vous hais tous !_**

 ** _\- Alors ?_**

 ** _\- Tu va voir shinobi de merde !_**

 _La transformation débuta. Elle ne me fit pas mal, j'y étais habituée à force. En deux secondes le monstre était là._

 _Je me ruai sur lui. Il ne bougea pas. Je percutai son sable et ricochai de suite par terre._

 _ **\- Le shinobi de merde entre nous c'est toi** , dit-il froidement._

 ** _\- La ferme, je ne suis pas un shinobi !_**

 _Je le regardai tout en me relevant, il parut étonner. J'en profitai pour charger une deuxième fois. J'enfonçais mes griffes le plus profondément possible, je voulais vraiment le tuer, le déchiqueter, lui ouvrir le ventre pour lui sortir les tripes, le faire souffrir, le regarder agoniser._

 _Je voudrais l'entendre me supplier de l'achever._

 _Rien qu'a cette penser je jubilai intérieurement._

 ** _\- Je me demande ce que tu es si tu n'es pas un shinobi._**

 _Je sautai en arrière. Tu fait exprès de me provoquer ?!_

 _Son bouclier de sable se retira, il n'avait aucune égratignure._

 ** _\- dit moi... comment fais-tu pour résister à mes attaques?_**

 ** _\- La volonté._**

 _ **\- La volonté tu te fiches de moi ?!** Je répétai incrédule, **je ne manque pas de volonté pour vouloirs vous tuer tous !**_

 ** _\- La voie sur laquelle tu t'engages te coûtera la vie._**

 _ **\- Je n'en ai rien à faire shinobi de malheur, je ne vis que pour me venger alors plus je tuerais de ninja plus je serais heureuse, alors ne me dit pas que c'est une question de volonté !** je serrais les dents tellement fort que je m'en fis craquer la mâchoire._

 ** _\- Le chemin sur le quelle tu es n'est pas le bon._**

 ** _\- Mais ferme là avec ton chemin de mes deux et qu'est-ce-que tu en sais !_**

 ** _\- Tu as ce regard qui crie vengeance, qui réclame la mort de ceux qui t'ont plongé dans l'enfer de la solitude... Exactement le même que j'avais. *_**

 _On se fait face. J'enrage rien qu'à ces propos !_

 ** _\- Je ne suis pas seule ! Je combats pour un avenir meilleur !_**

 ** _\- Ta perception des choses est erronée._**

 _Il reste calme, son sable voltige au tour de lui, ça m'énerve encor plus ! il ne me prend pas pour un adversaire sérieux !_

 ** _\- De toute façon je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à parler de moi avec toi !_**

 _Je m'élançai sur lui. Le chargent de toutes mes forces. Réessayant de mordre se sable à plusieurs reprises mais il me revenait dans la bouche. Notre combat continua au sol. Il dura un temps qui me parut long. Il m'énerve. Il se croit intouchable !_

 _Lui il arrivait à me toucher, à me bléser mais pas moi. Qui était-il pour avoir une force pareil ?_

 _La nuit était déjà tombée et je suis fatiguée, aucune de mes attaques ne marche, même sous cette maudite forme. Épuiser et à court de chakra je repris forme initiale. Il m'attrapa._

 ** _\- Le sarcophage de sable._**

 _Il me recouvrit entièrement, je suffoquais. Il allait me tuer !_

 _L'étau de son sable se ressayerait de plus en plus. Quel sadique._

 ** _\- Foutue...ninja, achève...moi._**

 _Je grimaçai, c'est moi qui l'implore de me tuer. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite ; négatif._

 _Pourquoi ?!_

 ** _\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi, tu ne me tue pas ! Je suis ton ennemi !_**

 _J'avais crié, il me refusait la mort. Je bouillais de rage._

 _ **\- J'étais une relique du passé qu'ont à souhaiter tous voire disparaître. Jeune, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'existais. Je n'ai pas trouvé la réponse à cette époque. Il faut la trouver pendant qu'on vit. Sinon cela revient à être mort. Et j'en étais parvenu à une conclusion si J'existais, c'était pour tuer tous les êtres humains autour de moi** , il se rapproche de moi, lentement, **je ne combattais que pour moi et je n'aimais que moi. Les autres existaient pour que je ressente que je suis vivant** , il s'assit en face de moi, yeux dans yeux nous nous fixons. *****_

 _ **\- Jusqu'à présent** , reprend-il, **il n'y avait que la haine et mes désirs de vengeance qui me permettaient de vivre. La voie que tu suis n'est pas la bonne la vengeance ne te n'aimera à rien. Tu passes à côté de ce que peut nous offre la vie. ***_

 _Il... Cette enflure, ce moins que rien, il se permet de me faire la morale sur mes convictions, ma voie. Il ne sait pas, il ne sait pas que ça fait de tout perdre !_

 _ **\- Tu ne sais rien, rien ! Vous m'avez tout pris, tout ! Ma famille a été massacrée à causse de vos guerre sans sens ! Vous vous livrez une guerre entre villages pour savoir qui serra le plus puissent, vous puer la corruption à plein nez !** ma voix finie briser par l'émotion **...Mais à côté... À côté il y a ceux qui non rien demander, j-j'étais la seule survivante de mon village ! J'ai dû me débrouiller seule à huit ans. Les ninjas mon tout pris !** _

_Je finis en pleurs. Quelle honte. Moi qui me croyais si forte, avec que des mots il avait réussi à m'ébranler._

 _ **\- La corruption fait partie intégrante du monde, mais en vouloir à tous les ninjas c'est insensé, nous aussi nous perdons des êtres chers, parfois sous nos yeux, alors nous devenons plus fort encore dans l'espoir que sa ne se reproduise jamais. Te morfondre sur ce que tu as perdu ne changera rien, il faut maintenant regarder de l'avant, alors si tu recroises la route de nos armées coalisées… je ne ferais pas de sentiment. ***  
_

 _Avec ces simples mots il a fait tomber toutes les chaînes qui me retenaient au passer._ _Il n'y avait plus de haine, plus de rancœur envers les shinobis. Elle avait disparu, comme apaiser par les mots de ce ninja.  
Ma participation dans cette guerre n'avait plus de sens. Je me surpris à penser que la rencontre avec se foutu shinobi avait eu du bon. Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être faut-il tourner la page._

 _Alors il faudrait peut-être commencer à forger un prochain futur._

 ** _\- Madara Uchiwa et...Obito Uchiwa, il faut se méfier d'eux, ils préparent un argh..._**

 _Zetsu venait de sortie de l'ombre, il me transperça le corps._

 _ **\- Traîtresse** , dit-il perfide._

 _Le shinobi n'a rien vu venir, il faut dire que Zetsu attaque dans l'ombre d'où il était reparti, et son sable ne me recouvrait déjà plus._

 _La mort est proche..._

 _Je tombe, mais son sable me rattrape. Il m'allongea sur le dos._

 _Je sais que la plaie est profonde._

 _Il s'accroupit._

 ** _\- Je ne sais pas pratiquer de ninjistu médical._**

 _Ça sonnait comme si je devais accepter ma mort._

 _J'ai mal. Quelques larmes coulent toutes seules._

 ** _\- J'en ai plus pour longtemps..., méfiez-vous des Uchiwa, le plan... œil de la lune..., les... jinchurikis._**

 _En espérant que tu comprendras._

 _Je me sentais partir._

 _Je fixai mon regard au sien._

 _Mes lèvres bougent._

 ** _\- Je...ne...veux pas...mourir seule._**

 _J'avais sorti sa comme une supplication, c'est vrai j'ai peur de mourir._

 _Il il acquiesça, impassible._

 _Je souris._

 _Je ferme les yeux._

 **Fin du Flash Back**

Moi qui croyais mourir ce jour-là. J'ai été plus que surprise de me réveiller dans un hôpital.

Dans ma chambre il y avait quatre Anbu, rien que pour moi. L'un est parti te chercher, les autres se contentaient de me regarder, comme une ennemie. Regard qui dur toujours.

Puis tu es arrivé. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était plus que lourde. Ta tignasse rouge m'apparut comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Tu demandas aux ninjas de nous laisser.

Et là ce fut le déclic : " Le Kazekage-sama "prononcer par les anbus, ma heurter en plein cœur. Tu n'étais pas qu'un simple ninja, tu étais leurs chefs.

Je n'avais pas encore saisi qui tu étais : Gaara du Désert, Commandent Général de l'Alliance Shinobi et Général de la Quatrième Division.

Une petite voix m'avait dit que je m'étais fait avoir, je la repoussai heureuse, heureuse d'être tombée sur un homme comme toi.

Bien vite tu m'expliquas qu'après m'être évanouie, tu m'avais emmenée à l'unité d'assistance médicale. Ou ont me prodige les premiers soins.

Mes mots-clefs avaient un peu servi pour cette guerre, bien qu'elle n'empêchât pas les pertes ninjas. Vous l'aviez gagné.

Tu me rappelas mon statut, celui d'ennemi.

Mais, au conseil des Kages, tu avais appuyé ma défense, prétextent que j'étais juste une enfant endoctriner.

Tu leur dis aussi qu'en tant que Kazekage, tu serras responsable de moi, qu'à partir de maintenant, le pays du vent est mon pays et que Suna est mon village.

Tout ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

J'ai alors réalisé que tu étais une personne compatissante.

Le seul bémol c'est que je n'étais et ne serrais jamais autoriser à devenir ninja.

Ça ne m'offusqua pas.

Le temps passa.

Deux ans que la guerre était finie. Suna s'en était bien sortie. L'économie était repartie.

Mais me remémorer le passé ne servirait à rien, juste à mettre en évidence que ma situation ne changera jamais.

Je sortis du de mon bureau, j'ai des documents à te remettre.

Les couloirs sont déserts à cette heure. Il n'y a personne pas même un chat.

Ton sable est partout, tu dois savoir que j'arrive.

Je toc à la porte, j'espère que tu serais seul dans ton bureau. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

 **\- Bonsoir, Kazekage-sama** , je m'incline.

Toujours se même rituelle, si lassent. Qui me tourmente de ma positon, je n'ai bien sûr pas un complexe d'infériorité. C'est juste que cette situation ne changera jamais.

 **\- Bonsoir Nasu.**

Tu es assis à ton grand bureau, la pièce plonger dans le noir où seule une faible lumière te permet de travailler sur tes documents.

 **\- Bonsoir Nasu-san.**

Je regarde Matsuri, assise dans un fauteuil en face de ton bureau.

Je lui fis un signe de tête.

 **\- J'ai des documents pour vous** , dis-je à ton attention.

 **\- Dit, tu travailles tard** , fit la petite Kunoichi, **y a pas quelqu'un qui t'attend chez toi ?**

Le ton de Matsuri est joyeux, la pauvre gamine je la foudroie du regard. Je ne voulus pas répondre à cette question impertinente, je passe outre.

Je m'avançai vers toi, nos regards encrés l'un dans l'autre. Mon cœur accéléra.

 **\- Tenez.**

 **\- Merci.**

Tu pris les feuilles, les regarda rapidement et les reposa sur ton bureau. Tu te saisis d'un autre paquet plus petit.

Je suivais les mouvements de ton corps. Qui ne me touchera jamais.

Tu me tendis les documents, voila qui va occuper mes soirées en solitaire.

Je m'incline.

 **\- Merci.**

Matsuri qui regardait notre échange. Je quittai la pièce, devenu trop intime à mon goût. Vous laissent seule. Que sa me rendais malade.

Mon prénom sort de ta bouche alors que j'allais passer la porte.

 **\- Rentre chez toi, tu as besoin de sommeil, je ne veux pas voir ce rapport avant midi.**

 **\- Bien Kazekage-sama.**

Je te regardai, tu plissas les yeux, je ferme la porte, vous laissant tous les deux.

Le fait que tu te soucies de moi m'enfonça encor plus le couteau dans la plaie purulente de mon cœur.

Cette nuit, je ne dormis presque pas.

 **D** 'ombre est ma vie;  
 **O** ublier j'ai-t-en essayé;  
 **U** tilité j'en suis;  
 **L** ibre de rêver;  
 **E** phémère ils deviennent;  
 **U** ltrason dans mon cœur;  
 **R** éalité je voudrais.

* * *

Comme tu me l'avais demandé hier, je ne t'ai rendu les documents qu'a midi. Je suis très ponctuelle. Si je ne pouvais pas être plus qu'une amie ou plus qu'une simple fille sous tes ordres je veux au moins que tu apprécies mon travail.

Mais, la façon dont tu ma regarder quand je te l'ai est rendu, ma blessée.

Ton regard de reproche, je ne l'ai pas compris. Tu as regardé les documents en prenant ton temps, puis tu ma regarder. Contrarier.

Tu n'as rien dit. Je me suis alors retirée.

Maintenant, je déambule dans les rues de Suna.

Les gens évitent de me regarder dans les yeux. Ils s'écartent sur mon passage. Les femmes tiennent plus fermement leurs enfants par la main de peur qu'ils aillent vers moi.

Même après deux ans, je ne suis toujours pas bien supporter dans ton village.

Mais j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour ils ne me regarderont plus comme un monstre mais comme un être humain qui peut lui aussi éprouver des sentiments. Des sentiments pour toi Kazekage-sama.

c'est le marché aujourd'hui, je regarde les différents étalages. M'attardant sur un ou des aubergines son bien mis en valeur. Elle on l'a même couleur que mes cheveux, que la bête aussi...

Plus loin un autre d'étoffes.

 **\- Je vous prendrais ce tissu-là** , je montrai du doit la belle étoffe de soie couleur aubergine.

La vielle femme du marcher se leva, elle attrapa la belle étoffe et me la donna brusquement.

 **\- 1 000 ryôs** , dit-elle sec.

Je cherche dans mes poches, mais je n'avais que 850 tout pille sur moi.

 **\- Je n'ai pas assez sur moi, mais je peux...** elle me coupa.

 **\- Tu n'as pas assez alors non ! De plus je ne métrais pas cette étoffe de coter pour toi. Maintenant va-t-en ! Tu fais peur aux clients !**

Je repartis, triste. Elle m'avait coupée l'appétit.

* * *

Je retourne dans mon bureau, je n'ai rien à faire. J'ai beau t'aider pour les dossiers administratifs complexes que tu me donnes, ça ne m'occupe pas longtemps.

Je vais devoir aller dans ton bureau.

Je longe les couloirs. En chemin, je croise ta sœur.

 **\- Temari-sama.**

 **\- Bonjour Nasu, tu va voir Gaara ?**

 **\- Oui, je n'ai plus de document à remplir.**

 **\- Tu es toujours dans la paperasse !**

Je hoche la tête. Dame Temari était habillée de sa tenue de Kunoichi. Elle traîne sur son épaule un sac de voyage.

 **\- Vous partez en mission ?**

 **\- Oui, je pars avec Kankurô, une mission de rand B** , dit-elle au drame.

 **\- Il n'y a plus de mission de rand A ou S ?** je demande.

 **\- Non, aucune requête pour le moment mais s'il y en a une qui se pointe je la laisse à personne !**

 **\- Je n'ai que rarement les requêtes mais si j'en voie une qui pourrait vous intéresser je vous la métrais de coter** , lui dis-je avec le sourire.

 **\- C'est aimable à toi, Gaara doit nous attendre pour nous remettre les derniers documents à moi et à Kankurô, tu m'accompagnes ?  
**

 **\- Oui Temari-sama** , on marcha le long du couloir, **en quoi consiste la mission ?** m'enquis-je.

 **\- Une transmission de documents, rien de bien compliquer.**

Elle toc à la porte mais n'attendit pas qu'ont soit invitées à entrer.

 **\- Temari, combien de fois faut que je te le dise " attend la réponse pour entrer " tu veux que je t'étouffe avec mon sable ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à sa sœur.**

Tu relevas ton visage vers moi.

 **\- Kazekage-sama.**

Toujours le même rituel.

Je m'incline.

 **\- Nasu.**

Un signe de tête.

On se regarde.

 **\- Kankurô n'est pas là ?** coupe Temari-sama.

 **\- Non.**

Elle souffla et parti en disent un " **Je vais le tirer part la peau des fesses** "

Je reste la silencieuse. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai peur que tu l'entendes.

 **\- Que veux-tu ?**

Ta voix froide me fait frisonner, je n'y suis pas habituée. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?

 **\- Je... Je n'ai plus de travail.**

Tu ne lèves pas la tête de ton travaille. Tu ne me regarde même pas. Moi qui voudrais temps que tu me voies.

 **\- Assis toi.**

Je m'exécute. Je suis en face de toi. Tu te lèves, marche vers un placard et fouille. Tu te rassieds avec des documents dans les mains.

Je te regarde discrètement. Je trifouille mes mains, en fait rester comme ça à tes coter même si tu ne me parle pas me fait du bien.

Tu relève la tête, tes yeux me regardent. Je détourne la tête et rougie.

Tu te remets au travail, un sourire en coin au visage.

 **L** ecture de l'âme;

 **E** sprit pouvant être apaisé;  
 **S** entiment de sécurité;  
 **P** ouvoir de satisfaction;  
 **O** bservation de l'autre;  
 **I** nstant de bonheur;  
 **R** éalité pourquoi pas,

L'atmosphère se détendit. Te voir sourire même si peu remplit mon cœur de joie. Sourire te va si bien.

 **\- Kankurô est malade** , dit Temari en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Tu soupires.

 **\- Je vois, dans ce cas rentre à la maison Tema, on attendra qu'il soit remis.**

 **\- Si je peux me permettre Gaara** , dit Temari sa main sur mon épaule, **Nasu peut remplacer Kankurô.  
**

Je regardai Temari. Une mission ? Sortir de Suna, me changer les idées ?

 **\- Non** , coupa catégoriquement Gaara.

Des éclaires denses dans ces orbes verts pastels.

 **\- Permet moi d'insister, Nasu a largement les capacités. Et puis sortir de Suna lui serra bénéfique** , dit Temari un sourire en coin.

Je suis en plein échange de regard, aucun des deux ne veut l'archer l'affaire.

Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ?

 **\- J'ai dit non.**

 **\- Mais Gaara...**

 **\- Non.  
**

 **\- Ce n'est qu'une simple mission, un transfère de documents pour Konoha** , insiste Temari.

Lesse moi je t'en prie.

 **\- Temari !**

La voix de Gaara se fait plus forte. J'ai tellement envie.

 **\- Kazekage-sama, je-je suis d'accord pour accompagner Dame Temari et...**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !** dit le Kazegake.

Il c'était lever d'un coup, posent dans un bruit fracassent c'est deux mains sur la table d'où les documents s'envolèrent.

 **\- N'insistez pas ! Il est hors de question que Nasu quitte l'enceinte de Suna, c'est un ordre de votre Kazekage !**

Temari s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais Gaara la coupa :

 **\- C'est un ordre, rentre à la maison !**

 **\- Bien.**

Temari rebroussant chemin s'arrêta devant la porte.

 **\- Bonne soirée Nasu-chan.**

 **\- Bonne soirée Temari-sama.**

Elle s'en alla, portant un lourd regard au Kazekage avant de sortir.

Je me sens frustrer. Gaara c'était déjà assis, retournent à ses documents qu'il avait ramassé parterre.

Comment pourrais-je évoluer à ses yeux si je ne suis qu'une simple assistante que tous les villageois de Suna ne peuvent pas voir en peinture. Ils ne me font pas confiance, je ne suis encor que cette bête hideuse, désespérément amoureuse de leurs chefs. Chef qui ne me fait même pas confiance pour une mission.

Un chef que je souhaite plus que toute autre chose qu'il me remarque.

Mais comment lui prouver, j'ai trop peur qu'il me rejette.

Et je ne veux pas le perdre.

 **\- Je serrais toujours condamner à cette position** , je l'avais murmurée à moi-même.

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche. Je ne peux pas avoir dit sa !

Mais je n'en peux plus j'explose.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissée accompagner ta sœur ?!**

Ton regard me transperça.

 **\- Rentre chez toi** , dis-tu, ne relevant pas le ton sur le quelle je m'adresse à toi.

Ma gorge se serra. Je suis triste. Pourquoi me traites-tu comme ça ?!

 **\- Je suis condamnée à te regarder ! Ne me vois-tu pas ! Je suis condamnée ! Condamner...car je ne t'aurais jamais !**

Ma voix finie en un sanglot étranglé.

Je viens de tout gâcher. Maintenant plus jamais je ne pourrais te regarder en-face après ma si douce déclaration.

Ton stylo était tombé de ta main, tu me regardas les yeux grands ouverts.

Mais parle ! Dit quelque chose ! Dit moi que je te dégoûte mais ne me fais pas attendre ! Je t'en prie...

Dis-le-moi que je me fasse une raison. Que je me rentre dans la tête que je ne peux plus espérer te satisfaire un jour. Que je me rentre une bonne foi pour toute dans la tête que sa ne serre à rien de continuer à rêver !

Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas une femme normale...

Maudis ninjas !

Le bruit de mes larmes rendant l'ambiance de la pièce sinistre, entrecouper de ma respiration éreintée.

 **\- Nasu...**

Mon prénom dans ta bouche.

 **\- Je ne...**

D'un coup je n'avais plus envie d'entendre ce que tu allais me dire. Tu vas me repousser et cette phrase m'effraie. Je ne veux pas !

D'un coup de main désespéré, je pousse au sol tous les papiers sur son bureau.

 **\- Ne dit rien ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire !**

Je partis en courent, ouvrant en grand la porte du bureau du Kazekage.

Je l'entendis m'appeler. La bête avait pris place et je courais à vive allure.

Je ne veux pas l'affronter. Je dois le dégoutter !

Mon pauvre cœur saigne.

 **F** atalité tu m'as eu;  
 **A** u premier regard;  
 **I** nstant magique;  
 **T** oujours je voudrais,

J'ai couru, sauter de toit en toit sur une courte distance me retrouve non loin des sources d'eau de Suna.

Je tremble de partout.

Même transformer en bête j'arrive à pleurer.

Je sais maintenant ce que sa fait d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Et je ne sais comment guérir cette blessure.

Il faut que je me calme. Je décidai d'aller aux bains publics. Me changer les idées me fera du bien.

* * *

L'eau est chaude, c'est relaxant.

La vapeur d'eau dégagée ne permet pas de voir à plus de cinq mettre.

Il n'y a personne ce soir. Je me détends, m'immergent sous l'eau bouillante.

J'ai l'impression d'être une écrevisse. Je repose ma tête sur le rebord du bain, regardant les étoiles.

L'attitude que j'ai eue avec Gaara n'est pas honorable. J'en ai même honte, que fera-t-il de mes sentiments encombrent .

Demain j'irais m'en excuser.

 **\- Qu'ai-je fait ?**

J'ai tout gâché, j'aurais pu rester comme ça, cette situation aurait été mieux pour lui.

Moi je sais que je n'aimerais personne d'autre et cette penser me fait mal.

Si il doit un jour rencontré quelqu'un je partirais.

Je ne pourrais le supporter.

 **V** ive douleur j'ai ressenti;  
 **I** ntolérable et insoutenable;  
 **V** ite elle sait;  
 **R** assasiée de moi;  
 **E** garent tout sentiment.

Dans mes pensés, je remarque trop tard la présence d'un chakra.

 **\- Nasu ?**

Mon cœur bat la chamade, que fait tu là . Je suis toute nue !

Les remous de l'eau me font comprendre que tu es tout près.

Je n'ose pas bouger ni même parler.

- **Je sais que tu es là** , dis-tu.

Je me fais toute petite dans le fond de l'eau. Je voudrais mourir.

Tes mains sur mes épaules me remontent.

Je regarde ce corps tend convoiter. Corps si bien fait, avec cette peau si blanche.

Je rougis.

Tes mains restent pauser sur moi, et je ne peux que savourer ce moment.

Tu es doux avec moi.

Je n'ose pas te regarder en face.

Je ne veux pas que tu parle.

Je veux juste rester comme ça.

J'ouvre la bouche, il faut que je dise quelque chose, alors autant s'excuser :

 **\- Je-Kazekage-sama, je tiens à m'excuser de mon comportement. Je vous ai embarrassé avec mes états d'âme et je vous ai fait déplacer pour rien. Oubliez ce que j'ai pu vous dire, je n'étais tout simplement pas contente, j'ai fait un caprice.**

D'un coup, je fus brusquement plaquée contre ton corps si blanc.

Je sens mes siens toucher ton torse.

Je crus faire une crise cardiaque en sentent tes bras enserrer ma taille.

Nos corps sont tellement près. Une douce torture, tu te venges ?

 **\- Ne jouez...pas...avec moi.**

Je recommençai à pleurer. Je commence à bouger

Ton étreinte se fit plus forte, et tu me murmuras au creux de mes oreilles :

 **\- Chut, reste comme ça.**

J'enlace ton corps de mes bras, ma tête posée sur ton torse j'écoute les battements apaisent de ton cœur.

Je crois rêver et je ne souhaite pas me réveiller.

Ta tête posée sur la mienne, on resta comme sa longtemps. Puis tu brises le silence :

 **\- je ne voulais pas que tu partes en mission avec Temari car je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi.**

J'enlevai mes bras, les tiens enlacent toujours mes hanches, je te regarde dans les yeux. Mon cœur bat d'espoir.

 **\- Ka-Kazekage-Sama, je ne...**

 **\- Gaara** , me coup-tu.

 **\- Pourquoi Ka-Gaara ? Pourquoi ?**

Tu me regarde, puis t'abaisse vers moi, déposent ces lèves tant convoiter doucement sur les miennes.

Je ferme mes yeux. Les papillons volent dans mon estomac. Je me sens rougir.

Tu te retires doucement, me regardent. Tu me ramènes vers Toi.

Je ne pence plus à notre nudités, il n'y a plus que nous. Plus de ninja, de bête et plus de villages.

 **\- Qu'importe. Je suis désolé, je t'ai fait souffrir. Tu m'as attendu et maintenant je suis à toi.**

Je ne peux pas en croire mes oreilles. Je pleure de joie.

 **\- Je suis si contente...** je murmure.

Toutes mes inquiétudes s'envolent

 **\- Moi aussi** , souffles-tu.

Je me love plus dans tes bras, calant ma tête là ou ton cœur bat pour moi.

 **\- Je t'aime Gaara.**

Tu me m'embrasse. Tes yeux pétillent.

 **\- Encore** , je te supplie.

 **\- Ont à toute la nuit pour nous.**

Tu m'embrasses et dans se baisser tu celle une promesse d'un avenir. Un avenir au quelle je ne croyais plus. Tu m'as tout offert et tu m'as appris à aimer, à t'aimer mais cette promesse est la plus belle :

" **Je t'aime mon aubergine** " tu as murmuré sur nos lèvres.

Notre histoire va s'écrire.

* * *

 **The End**

J'espère que cette OS vous a plu et que les personnages ne sont pas trop OCC. Moi en tout cas j'y ai pris plaisir.

* J'ai repris quelques dialogues de Gaara  
Nasu veut dire aubergine en japonais ^^

Les acrostiches sont de moi.

Pour ce qui est de l'inspiration de cette histoire elle m'est venue quand j'ai vu une image avec Gaara et une aubergine sur internet ...

Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe que voulez-vous personne n'est parfait.

N'hésitez pas à commenter.  
À bientôt :)


End file.
